Nica's Story
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: This is the story of Rango's best friend Nica. She comes to town through fate & it's at the small town of Dirt is where she meets Rattlesnake Jake. The two hit it off nicely. But how long will that last with a new enemy a-foot? Will he admit his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

OwO MEW! I wanted to do this story! Heehee~!

Neko: Just get on with it.

Yeah yeah! SHUSH! ANYWAY...HERE IT IS! :3 ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 1**_

I was tiny for an animal. I'm a desert fox but a smaller version. I am what most folks call a runt and I was different colored then the others. My fur was a light shade of red, more like a blondish-brown and I have no white spots anywhere. My hair was a straight medium brown, hanging loosely around my shoulder and back. My eyes were a light blue instead of the normal color, gold. I was adopted as a pet so I knew what humans did. I sighed slightly, looking through the cage bars. I wanted to be free and not locked up.

"Bill! Watch out!" the older women cried out.

The older man swerved, making everything rumble around in the back and my cage was thrown out of the car. I let out a small squeak, the cage landing hard onto the ground and tumble off of the highway and onto the desert floor. The cage door popped opened and I came tumbling out.

"Oof!" I cried out, landing on my stomach.

I stood up, shaking off my fur and grabbed my dress that was stuffed in my cage. I slipped it on, admiring it. It was a short Chinese like dress, ending at my thighs, a small hole in the back for my tail to poke through and it was sleeveless. There was no collar and the neck line dipped down, just showing the tops of my breasts. I really did like this dress. Good thing that this material is sturdy and not made of cheap stuff. I slipped on some flats that were re-enforced with leather. Like what cowboy boots have. I tied my hair up and squared my shoulders, making my journey towards where ever those glass shards are going. I had noticed them and who ever left those, went East. I wonder if was him. I haven't seen my friend in such a long time. I heard that he got lost somewhere on the highway. I took a step and started my journey towards the East.

_~Time Skip~_

I blinked, staring at the small town ahead of me. The town's name was...Dirt? What a weird name. I giggled to myself and suddenly, I heard a gun cock. I blinked, tilting my head back to see a desert lizard with pretty red-brown hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I liked her voice. It was nice sounding. I turned, bowing slightly, "Hello. I'm Nica."

She blinked, startled somewhat, "Um...okay. I'm Beans. Nice to meet you. Are you new around here?"

"Yes ma'am! I am."

"That would explain the way you're dressed." she said, looking my dress over.

I blinked, looking down at my clothes, "I'm quite sorry ma'am but where I'm from, this is how we dress. This is actually my favorite dress."

"I see...well come on. I am the Mayor of this town. I welcome you to Dirt."

"Thank you so much!" I said happily.

"I reckon that you should meet the Sheriff so you know who to go to when you're in trouble." She said, leading the way.

I chatted with her a bit more, before freezing, staring straight ahead. There, standing next to a Rattlesnake, talking like he belonged, stood my friend. He was my only friend and I use to be his. Tears welted up in my eyes as Beans and I got closer.

"Evening." Beans called.

"Evening B-" he started but then stopped, staring at me, "N-Nica?"

"I missed you!" I cried out, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too Nica. But how?"

I pulled away, smiling widely, "The highway! It gave me freedom!"

"Well that's great!" He said.

"Ahem." a voice cut through.

Both me and him looked at Beans and the Rattlesnake.

"Rango...who is she?" Beans asked.

I could feel jealousy ooze off of her. I looked at my friend and said, "You're name is Rango now?"

"Yep! And Beans, this is my best friend Nica. We've known each other for a long time."

"Yeah, he's a dork so he's all yours Beans." I said, smiling.

Beans blushed slightly, her jealously gone.

"Ah right. Nica, this is Rattlesnake Jake. He'll be helping out around here."

"Pleasure to meet you!" I said happily, looking up at the tall Rattler, "And wow...you're tall."

He seemed taken back slightly and said, "Thank you?"

I giggled and poked Rango, "So where shall I be staying at?"

"Well, you will be rooming with Jake here since we don't have another room open right now." Rango said before getting smacked by Beans.

"Rango!"

"Ow! What did I do?" He asked.

"It is improper for a lady to stay with a man!" Beans hissed.

I waved my hands in front of me, "Oh no! I don't mind. I use to sleep in the same room as Rango and some of my other old guy friends. It's no problem."

Beans glared at me, causing me to squeaked and ducked behind Jake's coiled body. Beans then was giving a speech to Rango. Jake looked down at me, his golden-red eyes on me. I stared back at him, my own eyes wide. Then I blurted out, "You have pretty eyes. Eep!"

I slapped my hands over my mouth, a blush dusting my face. I could barely make out the blush the crawled over his face.

"Thank you little lady." he mumbled, then asked, "How come you're scared of Beans but not me?"

I blinked, tilting my head, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Most folks around here is scared of me. They still haven't warmed up to me quite yet." he said, tilting his hat.

I blinked widely, "But why? You seem pretty nice to me."

He didn't say anything else then I heard Beans say, "Fine...she can room with him."

I paled slightly, looking at Rango. I saw Beans expression. It was only of sadness, pity, and slight horror. Did he tell her...about my nightmares? About what I do? I swallowed slightly and flashed them a smile, wrapping my small arms around Jake, "Looks like you're my sleeping buddy!"

He just grunted and pushed me off gently, slithering off towards...wherever snakes go. I looked back at Rango and Beans, "So where is this room?"


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT! Here is the second chapter to my story! :) I couldn't think of a better title...BLAH! *falls over*

Neko: She forgot to mention this in chapter 1 but she does not own Rango or any of the characters other then Nica.

T^T I so want to own Rattlesnake Jake...I lurv him! Anyway! Here's Chapter 2! ENJOY! And rating MAY go up...depending on if I wanna do a scene...coughcough...(and do forgive the weird words that pop up. That's how she talks)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 2  
><strong>_

I was shown the room and I looked around, my nose twitching at the smell. This room hasn't been used either in years or someone just used it recently...I felt a shutter run through me. I didn't want to think of that. I shook my head and left the room, heading down the hallway and grabbed some buckets. I got some water from the well that was built in the back of the house. I filled it up and I headed back up to the room with a mop in tow.

"Whoa there little lady. Where you going?"

I paused, looking at Jake and beamed up at him, "Gunna clean the room. It reeks. The smells either from lack of use or someone used it recently."

He gave me a look that clearly said, 'I don't wanna know.' and I walked upstairs, calling behind me, "I'll let you know when I'm done!"

I only heard him grumble and then silence. I shrugged and I put my hair into a bun this time.

"Alrighty! Time to get this place clean!" I said happily, placing the mop into the bucket.

I pulled it out and began to scrub the floor. I added some cleaning solution, scrubbing even harder. I moved some of the furniture so I could reach. When I moved the bed, a giant bug came dashing out, causing me to scream loudly. I hopped onto the desk that was in there, my eyes wide with terror. The door busted open to Rango, who yelled, "What's wrong?_!"_

I pointed, "A giant bug!"

He looked at me then to where I pointed and he jumped, "Holy smokes! That is one huge bug!"

"Get rid of it!" I yelled at him.

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"CAUSE I HATE BUGS!" I yelled at him loudly, causing the bug to scurry out of the bedroom completely.

"Well there, it's gone." Rango said.

I shuttered, "You know bugs gives me the creeps."

"Right...I actually forgot." he said, giving me a sheepish smile.

I glared at him and yelled, "OUT!"

"Sorry!" he had squeaked out, the door slamming in his face.

I only huffed, resuming my cleaning. I quickly got bored and started to sing a song that I always heard.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em> Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<em>  
><em> I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<em>  
><em> Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em> What you're hiding underneath<em>

_ Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em> What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<em>  
><em> Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<em>  
><em> Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em> Whatchu hidin' underneath"<em>

I twirled around just to see Rango, Beans, and Jake at the door, staring at me. I stared in shock before blushing brightly and screamed, diving underneath the bed.

"Nica...you have an amazing voice!" Beans said.

"Heh, I actually forgot about her voice as well. She's really shy about it." Rango said.

"But what was that song about?" Beans asked him.

I only whimpered, covering my eyes.

"I think the little lady doesn't want to discuss it any further. Now I would like to sleep." Jake's voice cut in, pushing them both out the door and closed the door. I peeked out from my hand and whispered, "Thank you Jake."

"Hmm? Oh, no problem little lady."

I crawled out from underneath the bed slightly, my cheeks puffed up slightly, "Don't call me little lady. My name is Nica."

"I know. But I like calling you little lady."

I only pouted and crawled out completely, sitting on the bed. The bed was huge enough to fit Jake. I looked up at him and asked, "Where are you gunna sleep Jake?"

"I can sleep on the floor." He said, looking unsure.

Shaking my head, I motioned to the bed, "There's enough room for two. I can curl up in your coils."

He seemed uneasy about that. I don't think someone has ever been willing to go into his coils.

"Come on Jake. I'll feel bad." I stated.

He sighed, lifting his golden-red eyes towards mine, "Fine little lady but you are the one who said this."

I beamed at him, nodding wildly. I hopped off and he slithered on to the bed, wrapping up his body. He then motioned for me to climb into the coils. I quickly hopped into the coils, loving the warmth it produced. I nestled myself into his coils, curling up. He laid his head down near me, resting on his coils. He peered down at me and said, "Goodnight little lady."

I smiled at the nickname. What can I say, it was growing on me. I yawned and said, "Goodnight Jake."

Smiling at him one last time, I closed my eyes and slipped into the abyss of sleep.

_~Jake's POV~_

Once I was sure that the little lady was asleep, I lifted my head up slightly, looking at her. She was quite strange for a female yet alone a creature. She wasn't scared of me when we first met. No...she smiled at me. It had caused an odd stirring deep within me and I couldn't put my tongue on it. It was annoying me to no end. I could feel it nagging at the back of my mind. I nearly hissed out loud but I caught myself. I didn't want to wake the little lady. I like her name. Nica...it suited her for some odd reason, but I decided to call her by a pet name. She didn't seem to mind anymore. I felt her shift, causing me to look down at her. She murmured slightly, curling into a tighter ball. I could smell salty water. I knew what it was. It was tears. Was she crying? I put my head slightly closer to her, my tongue running across her cheek slightly, just to taste it and I was right. She was crying. The Sheriff had warned me of her dreams and if her dreams were bad, she hurts herself while still asleep. I looked over her furry arms and legs. I could see very faint scars. I frowned slightly, putting my head near her and whispered, "Don't worry Nica...I'm here."

I felt her settle down, a slight smile on her face. She was breathing evenly and deeply. I smiled slightly then closed my eyes, knowing that she'll be fine till the first rays of light hit the room. My only worry was when I was gone and she slept alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter! Whoot whoot! OwO

Neko: And she does not own any of the characters except for Nica.

TT^TT Wish I owned them...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 3  
><strong>_

I moaned, trying to get away from the rays of sunlight that shown through the window. I heard a chuckle and I peeked opened my eye, glaring at whoever dared to chuckle at me. It was Rango. He had a smirk/smile on his face, "Still not a morning person I see."

"Mmph! Lemme alone!" I grumbled, turning over and buried myself in the blankets.

"I don't think so missy. Now get up." he said.

"Mmm..." I mumbled out, slowly falling back asleep.

I heard him sigh and the next thing I know, I was flung from the bed, landing harshly on the ground, "Oof!"

Sitting up, I glared at the person who flung me, who happened to be Jake. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Nice hair Nica." Rango said.

I blinked, slowly loosing my glare and looked at the mirror. My normally straight hair was all poofy and spread out. I looked at them with a shocked expression then screamed, "OUT!"

I managed to push them out, slamming the door in their faces. I huffed and mumbled, "Males..."

Quickly making work of my hair, I went to the closet to find it full of dresses. I smiled, grabbing a blue on and slipped it on. The sleeves were short thankfully and there wasn't a collar. The dress went down to my ankles and I slipped on a pair of boots. I flexed my foot, testing them out. I smiled to the shoes. They fit perfectly. I opened the door and ran down the hallway to the stairs. I hopped onto the railing, sliding down it and landed with ease onto the floor. I didn't see Rango or Jake so I made my way to the kitchen where I saw Beans.

"Morning Beans!" I said happily.

"Well lookie who is up and perky this mornin'." she said, turning slightly.

I just smiled, "I feel much better now that I brushed my hair and changed into some clothes. I love this dress! It's so comfy!"

She chuckled slightly, "Well glad ya like it. I made it myself."

My eyes went wide, "Really?_!_ That's amazing!"

"Well thank you."

"I know how to make clothes as well but I can't make dresses." I said, somewhat sadly.

"I can teach ya."

"Really?_!_" I gasped, my eyes wide.

She laughed, "Why yes I can."

I ran up to her and hugged her, "!"

"Alright alright! Calm down." She said, giggling.

I let her go and looked at the stove, "What cha making?"

She looked at the stove and grimaced, "Truthfully...I'm not sure."

"I can whip something up if ya like. I know how to cook."

"Alright. Let's see what you can do."

I nodded, running around and grabbing ingredients, "This is something that I use to make and it's really good! Think you have any syrup around here?"

"I can go and buy some."

"Alright! If you happen to see Rango and Jake, tell them to come back."

I saw her nod and she left. I looked at the ingredients and grinned, "I hope they like it."

_~10 Minutes Later~_

I wiped my brow, finishing the last batch of pancakes. This stove cooked a lot faster as I learned. I have about thirty pancakes, which was amazing. I looked into the bowl to see that there was only a little bit left. I dumped the rest into the pan, watching it cook then I flipped it over. It was small, like baseball sized.

"Nica? I'm back and I found 'em." Beans called.

"Thank you!" I called back, taking the small piece off of the pan and placed it down to cool.

"I smell something delicious!" Rango said.

All three of them came into the kitchen, pausing to see a giant stack of pancakes.

"Pancakes Nica?_!_" Rango exclaimed, his eyes wide.

I grinned and sang, "Yeeeeep~!"

"Oh boy!" He said happily, like a little child.

"Come come! Sit down and enjoy!" I said happily, piling the pancakes onto the plates.

I had made Jake's pancakes bigger then the normal ones seeing how he was a big bigger then the rest of us.

"What are these?" Beans asked.

"Pancakes! They're really good! Even with the syrup!" Rango said happily, pouring the syrup onto the food and started to eat it.

Beans looked at it and put some on hers, still looking at it weirdly. She cut a piece of the pancake and put it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "I-It's delicious!"

I grinned bashfully. Jake took a bite of his pancakes without any syrup. I'm guessing he's not a sugar kind of guy. He licked his lips, "This is delicious."

"Aren't they?_! _I always ate her cooking! I love her cooking!" Rango said happily.

I laughed at him, eating the small piece of pancake I made.

"Hey! How about that's how I pay for my stay here! I can cook for you guys!" I stated.

Beans and Rango paused in their eating and looked at each other then at me, "I think that's reasonable."

Then they went back to eating. I giggled at them. I knew my food was yummy but this is quite funny.

"So where did you learn to cook little lady?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, "I could always cook I guess. I just whipped something up and it came out delicious."

"I see then. You have quite a talent little lady."

I fought down my blush but smiled at him, "Well thank you Jake. That means a lot."

He just nodded, going back to eating his fill.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter everyone! And I thank you reviewers! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Nica! T^T

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 4  
><strong>_

I grunted as I shifted the weight of the bag.

"Are you sure you got it?" Beans asked.

"Yeah! I got iiii-eeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!" I yelped, falling backwards due to the heavy bag.

Beans winced when she heard me crash. She peeked over the counter and said, "Maybe you should wait for the guys to come back from their rounds to help."

"No! I got it!" I squeaked out, lifting the bag again and moved it to the other side of the story.

I didn't want Jake to see me as a weakling. I placed the bag down on the other side of the room, pausing. Wait...why did I care what Jake thought? When did I ever care? My eyes widened at the memory of him letting me curl up against him and his compliment on my food. I found myself blushing. Is this the "crush" everyone was talking about? I quickly went to the other side, grabbing another bag. I nearly fell over due to the weight. I could feel Beans eyes on me as I worked. I could also feel another pair of eyes on me but I ignored it. I went to pick up the last bag, noticing the it was heavy then the others. I let out a small grunt, picking it up. I went to sling it over my shoulder, only to let out a startled squeak as I started to fall backwards. Suddenly, I felt the bag disappear and I was balanced. I blinked, my eyes opening. I didn't even notice that I had closed them. I looked up to see Jake looking down at me with amusement. I felt my cheeks burn at his stare then I said, "Um...thanks."

"No problem." he said, dumping the bag onto the pile.

"You should've seen her earlier. She wanted to do the work all by herself. She got all flustered when I said to wait for you two to come back." Beans said.

"Beans!" I squeaked out, "Don't tell them that!"

She chuckled along with Rango. I just pouted but blushed even darker when I heard Jake chuckling. That chuckle...it rang a bell for some reason. It was like a memory that I had long forgotten. I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember. I felt like I knew Jake from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it and I knew that this was going to drive me insane. I shook my head, getting rid of the thought and said, "I'm going out for a walk Beans!"

"Alright! You be careful out there." she hollered back.

"Don't worry! I will!" I said, grabbing the knife that Beans got me and put it under my dress in it's holster. I smiled gently as I walked out of the house, closing my eyes as I soaked in the sun. It felt good on my fur then I opened my eyes, venturing towards the edge of town. I started to look at the dirt, searching for some rare rocks. I had found some yesterday and I dug slightly, using my knife to cut away the hard dirt. I let out a gasp of shock, my eyes widening as I pulled up the stone. The stone was round, fitting my palm perfectly and it was colored with different colors. Red, blue, green, and purple. It was also smooth and very hard. I clanked my knife against it, just to make sure then I hissed. The knife had slipped off the rock and sliced my palm. I let out a small whimper as I ripped the bottom of my dress to cover the wound. This stone was very special and I wasn't going to let anyone take it. I hid it in my pocket and started my journey back to the town. All of a sudden, a large shadow passed over me. I froze, my eyes widening in fright. The ground shook, something large had landed. I stiffly and scared turned around, to see a very large hawk with red eyes staring down at me. I swallowed nervously, sweat running down my down.

"You look...tasty..." it said, the voice all raspy.

That's all it took for me to bolt away quickly. I ran on all fours, making me faster. I ignored the pain shooting up my arm from the wound on my palm. I knew that I was leaving a blood trail but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from the hawk. I heard it screech loudly. I peeked over my shoulder, screaming as I jerked right, rolling out of it's catching range. I pushed myself to go faster. Every part of my body screamed to go faster. It heard the hawk screech in anger. I looked back, dodging it's claws again. Suddenly, a gun shot went off and the bird screamed in pain. I looked forward to see Rango and Jake. Rango had his gun out, the barrel smoking. I quickly dived behind Jake, panting from the running and whimpering from the pain coursing through my arm.

"I thought I told ya'll to stay away from this town now!" Rango shouted.

The hawk landed, scowling, "She is mine."

"I beg to differ Lucais," Jake hissed, his voice deadly, "She's mine."

I could feel my cheek burn at his statement but quickly died down. He only said that to make the hawk to leave me alone...but my heart squeezed painfully at my thought.

"Is she now?" Lucais said, amused.

"Yes. Now get out of here before I kill you." He snapped.

"Now now...you wouldn't want to kill me in front of an innocent girl, now do you?" Lucais taunted.

I could feel Jake tense slightly but Rango cut in, "Now see here Lucais. We had an agreement after what happened to one of your fallen hawks. You are to never pester this town again and we leave you alone. She is part of this town and so you will leave her alone."

The hawk didn't look pleased. He looked angry then turned his red eyes to me and his face held a creepy grin, "We shall see...and I will see you again. You can guarantee that...Nica."

My eyes widened, watching as he left. H-How...did he know my name? Rango and Jake had the same shocked look at well.

"H-How..." I whimpered out.

"I-I don't know..." Jake choked out.

"Nica...You're hand!" Rango said.

Oh right...I forgot about my hand. I felt the darkness creep upon me and I felt myself fall backwards. The last thing I heard was Jake calling out my name.


	5. Chapter 5

OMIGOSH! :O So many reviews! I love you all! :D

Neko: Chapter 5. She does not own anyone other then Nica.

T^T Sad but true fact...WAH! And sorry it's short. x My ideas are falling short...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter<span> 5  
><strong>_

I groaned as the rays of light from the sun beamed down on my face. I went to turn over when I suddenly winced, pain running up and down my arm and a bit of my back. I opened my eyes to see a brown ceiling. I slowly sat up, careful of the pain. I looked around, see Rango asleep on a chair and Jake curled up in a corner. I blinked slowly then looked at my door, seeing Beans come in. Once she spotted me, she smiled.

"Glad to see ya awake. You had us mighty scared." she said.

I blinked, trying to remember what happened then I fell back, groaning. I remembered now.

"It seemed that the hawk got your shoulder a little. You just didn't know until the pain caught up." Beans explained.

"Sorry about worrying all ya'll." I said softly.

She sat down beside me and patted my head, "It's quite alright dear. Jake hasn't left your side since yesterday."

I managed to struggle down a blush as my eyes went to him. I heard a soft groan, followed by a, "Nica! You're awake!"

I smiled, looking at my dear friend Rango, "Yes sir! I am awake and still kicking!"

"Nica?" came a soft mumble.

I turned my eyes to see Jake looking at me tiredly.

"Yes yes! I am awake and still kickin. I'm not going to get knocked off that easily!" I said, giggling.

"Now now. Everyone get out. She still needs her rest." Beans said, shooing everyone out.

I just smiled at them as they left.

_~A Few Days Later~_

"Nica! You're still healin'! Go and lay down!" Beans yelled at me.

"No! I've been laying for days! I need to walk around and be outside!" I shouted, sitting on the roof.

"Urgh!"

I giggled softly as I walked her storm back and forth.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Rango asked, coming up to her.

"She's the trouble! She won't come down from the roof!" Beans exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Let her have some sunshine and then she'll go lay down. Alright?" Rango said, looking up at me.

I only nodded, smiling, "Thanks Rango!"

Beans glared down at him.


	6. NEW CHAPTER!

AH! IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! D: *flails arms* I've been busy! *bows* SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! *bows repeatedly*

Neko: OI! *smacks*

ITE! *holds head* T^T So abusive! *coughs* ANYWAY...NO! I'M NOT DEAD! As you can see. Lol. So anywayz...if ya'll need to give me questions, just shot me a private message. And Kaiya...since it seems that it won't let you log in, I suggest you make a new one. That's the only way that I can say. Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>  
><strong>_

I sighed quietly as I gaze out to the sky from the porch. It had been some time since the attack and for some reason...I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jack. There was something about him that I couldn't shake and I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. I felt my face flush when his eyes caught mine. I quickly looked away, resuming my sweeping. I shyly looked through my bangs, seeing him talking to Rango and pointing at a map. I tilted my head curiously, wondering what they are doing but I brushed it off when I spotted Beans looking at me. I flushed slightly further, bowing my head.

"Hey Nica, why don't cha come with me." Beans said, smiling a knowing smile.

_*Oh god...did she know my crush on Jake_?_!_* I squealed panicky to myself.

"A-Alright." I stuttered out slightly, putting the broom down.

I silently followed her to the stores.

*_Does she think I like Rango? Did she catch me staring at Jake? Does she know that I actually like Jake? I hope she doesn't ask why I've been staring at Jake!_* I thought to myself.

"How come you keep staring at Jake?" She suddenly asked.

I swore inside my head, *_Damn it...*_

"I-I wasn't staring!" I squeaked out quickly.

She laughed slightly and said, "Yeah right. I know you like him. I don't blame ya."

I blinked wildly, utterly confused, "Huh?"

Smiling at me, she said softly, "He saved your life and calmed you during your nightmare. And I could tell that you liked him from the moment you met him."

I blushed heavily, "Y-You could tell?"

"Anyone can see except for Jake himself...and maybe Rango doesn't know quite yet." she said, chuckling.

I sighed lightly and said, "Please don't tell anyone...plus I don't think Jake likes me very much other then just a friend."

"Oh...I wouldn't be too sure about that." She mused.

"Huh?" I asked, confused yet again.

"Jake hadn't left your side since you've gotten hurt. And he was quite worried about ya. I think he has taken a fancy to you." She said, giggling.

I blushed again, more heavily this time. That only to serve her to laugh even harder, ruffling my hair. I only prayed to god that Jake wouldn't find out about my crush on him and that Rango was dimwitted enough not to notice my obvious crush on Jake. Knowing Rango...he'd spill the beans on my crush to Jake. I groaned softly to myself, only silently praying that my hopes were heard.


	7. I Now Have A Page On Facebook!

Hello all. This isn't an update which I am sorry for. But I have news. I have created a page on facebook for ya'll to interact with me and to talk to me and such. I shall keep you updated of what is going on what and what ideas would come forth and such. Here's the link to the page:

- facebook .com/pages/Me-and-Gaara-4ever/272890949419793

Put together the .com because fanfiction is being retarded and won't let me put it together...but you get the picture. Anyway, just copy and past the URL and come find me. Subscribe and what not to it. Thank you! :)


End file.
